


Where Magic Lives

by icandrawamoth



Series: Reincarnationverse [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Amusement Parks, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Food, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Reincarnation, Vacation, half of these are things that happened to me when my fam went to Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge, Tycho, Wes, Hobbie, and Luke take a Disney World vacation together. Adventures ensure.





	Where Magic Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmin/gifts).



> For yunmin, who wanted to see the boys all together for a big occasion.

There's a crowd of kids with their noses pressed to the monorail's window as it glides above the water, the Magic Kingdom on the far shore growing closer. Among them is Luke Skywalker, and Wedge can't help but grin at his friend's childlike enthusiasm. It's largely because of him (okay, and a significant amount of encouragement from Wes) that the five of them are here. A shared vacation to spend some time together and celebrate the one year anniversary of them being reunited in this life.

At least Wes is in his seat, even if he is bouncing up and down excitedly. Hobbie looks on in fond amusement. Wedge is next to him, Tycho on his other side. It feels good to be here, together, to be doing something purely fun. Not focusing on work or other worries, in this life or the last.

“What are you most excited about?” Tycho asks.

“I don't even know where to start,” Wedge admits with a smile. “But I know I'm happy to be here with all of you.”

Tycho grins back and squeezes his hand.

The monorail slides into the station, and the doors are barely open before the crowd is spilling out. Luke is already ahead of them as Wedge stands, and Wes is tugging Hobbie's hand as he chases after.

“Let's try to stay together!” Wedge calls after them.

“Hurry and keep up, then!” Luke calls back, half-turning but not slowing down.

Wedge shakes his head with a chuckle. The five of them gather at the gate and fish out their passes, and soon they're inside. For a few moments, they just stand there looking around in wonder. Wedge takes in the quaintly styled shops and restaurants lining the path through Main Street USA. At the end is a beautifully framed view of Cinderella Castle. As much as he knows it's designed that way to impress tourists, for the next few days, he _is_ a tourist, and it _is_ impressive. He raises his phone to take a picture.

“I want to see _everything_ ,” Luke is saying as he finishes, eyeing up the buildings surrounding them.

“If we're going to shop, we should do it at the end of the day,” Tycho recommends. “Then you won't have to carry all your stuff for as long.”

“And we had a breakfast at the hotel, so we don't need to eat,” Hobbie reasons.

“Onward, then!” Wes says. “Let's get pictures at the castle.”

They all agree and move forward. It's still early, so the crowds aren't too big, but Wedge has no doubt they'll get increase wildly as they day draws on. He's not looking forward to spending hours standing in lines, but he also has no doubt he and his friends will easily be able to entertain one other.

They make it to the end of the way, and closer the castle is even more impressive.

“The four of you line up, and I'll take your picture,” Wedge offers.

“No, have someone take one of all of us,” Wes insists, looking around for a victim. He touches a passing woman's arm, gives her his most dazzling smile, and asks the question. Wedge sees Hobbie roll his eyes in amusement as the woman flushes and agrees.

Wedge joins his friends as they line up, Tycho's arm around him on one side, his hand on Luke's shoulder on the other.

“Say 'Disney,'” the woman encourages, and the five of them the chorus the word as she snaps a couple of pictures.

Wes accepts his phone back with exuberant thanks, and they crowd around to look at it. “You've got to send that to all of us,” Tycho says.

“We should all transfer everything when we get back to the hotel,” Hobbie proposes. “That way none of us miss anything, and we'll all have copies.”

“Sounds good to me.” But Luke is already distracted again, turning in place as he surveys the entrance-ways into the different Magic Kingdom lands. “Where are we going first?”

“Adventureland makes the most sense,” Tycho answers, peering closely at a map he's picked up from a kiosk. “Follow the wheel around, that way we make we can see it all.”

“And that's where Jungle Cruise is!” Wes pipes up. “It's a classic!”

“All right, let's go,” Wedge says, as they start to head in the direction.

“Oh, wait,” Hobbie interrupts, waving a hand and snagging one of Wes's with the other. “Someone take a picture of the two of us by the castle first.”

“Sure.” Wedge accepts Hobbie's phone and lines up a shot as his friends stand side by side. Just as he's about to hit the button, Wes stands on tiptoe and presses a kiss to Hobbie's cheek, and that's the image he catches. Wedge grins. “You guys are disgusting.”

“Like you and Tycho are any better,” Hobbie mumbles as he takes his phone back, but he smiles at the picture. “Do you want us to get one of you guys?”

“Why not?”

The couples trade places, and Wedge stands next to Tycho, grinning brightly.

Then he spots Luke, standing off to one side watching the photoshoot with a kind of wistful expression. When he catches Wedge looking, he forces a grin, but Wedge has already seen.

“Wedge,” Wes scolds good-naturedly, “you're supposed to be smiling.”

Tycho looks over at him. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Wedge leans closer to him, smiles at his photographer. “That better?”

“Absolutely, _dahling_.” There's the sound of several camera snaps. “Finished!”

 

It takes them awhile to get to the Jungle Cruise. Just past the entryway to Adventureland, they encounter the Swiss Family Treehouse and all agree to go in. They have a good time climbing through the attraction, running down gangways, exploring every nook and cranny.

Then it's onto the cruise, luckily the line still short. Wedge spends the entire time rolling his eyes good-naturedly at the myriad of puns the skipper spits out, listening to his friends and the rest of the guests laughing. One or two of them do get a genuine laugh to slip out, and he is genuinely enjoying himself by the end.

By the time they're climbing off the boat again, the sun has crawled higher into the sky, the park more full of people. The group spend some more time exploring, rides a few more rides. At one point, Luke spots a vendor selling Mickey Mouse ears goes and tearing over, Wes hot on his heals, the rest following at a slightly more leisurely pace.

Wedge laughs at Hobbie's comically put-upon expression as Wes buys a pair and enthusiastically slaps one on his head. Likewise, Luke is positioning one over his blond locks.

“You know you guys are going to have to do something with those so you don't lose them every time we go on a ride from now on?” Tycho points out.

Wes just sticks out his tongue. “Don't be such a fun-hater.”

“Just don't ask me to hold them for you,” Wedge answers sweetly.

After that, they hit up a succession of food carts to kill their appetites, which are starting to creep up now that it's nearly noon. Between egg rolls, hot dogs, popcorn, and churros, they're soon full and ready to go again.

They're standing in the middle of Frontierland, contemplating their next move, when Wes points and says, “Tom Sawyer Island!”

Wedge frowns a little, knowing from his research before they came here that the island requires a lot of walking around. “I think I'm about ready to sit for awhile,” he admits.

“Old man,” Wes accuses.

“We can always split up,” Tycho says. “It's not like we have to be together all the time. If Wes wants to go there–”

“Don't let me hold you back,” Wedge agrees. “You either, Tycho. If the four of you want to go, I'll just find a bench to rest on for a bit and hook up with you when you're done.”

“I'll stay with Wedge,” Luke volunteers. “Wouldn't want him to get lonely.”

“You guys sure?” Tycho asks.

Wedge nods. “You three go on.”

“See you later, then.” Tycho gives him a peck before he, Wes, and Hobbie head off toward the dock where a raft will take them to Tom Sawyer Island.

“You really just wanna sit somewhere?” Luke asks as he and Wedge start walking again, slow and leisurely. “We could find a show or something. Or–” His eyes catch on something, and he grins, pointing. “I might cry if you don't let me go on Splash Mountain.”

Wedge groans. “Do you really wanna be soaked for the rest of the day?”

“It's hot,” Luke points out. “It's not like it won't dry pretty quick. And really, we won't get _that_ wet.”

Wedge gives in, and soon the two of them are standing in line for the ride. It's not quite as good as sitting, but it's something. And watching Luke's excitement as they grow closer to the front is refreshing in itself. Wedge is glad to see him happy again. That fragile moment earlier in front of the castle is still in his mind.

When they've almost reached the front of the line and are watching the last log before the one they'll be getting on be loaded, it comes back again. Luke watches as the pairs enter the ride, a man and woman in front, two men in the middle, two pairs of young teenagers in the back rows. It's clear they're all couples, leaning on each other and giggling and clutching hands.

There's a shadow on Luke's face, and Wedge touches his arm. “Hey...”

Luke shakes himself, forces a bright smile in Wedge's direction. “It's fine. Don't worry about it.”

Wedge frowns at him and opens his mouth to protest, but that's when their log arrives, and they're ushered forward – into the front row. Wedge raises an eyebrow at his friend dubiously. “Not that wet, huh?”

Luke just grins.

 

They stumble off the ride laughing and soaked. “Tycho's going to make us walk home if we're still like this when we get to the car!” Wedge crows.

Luke giggles and flaps his shirt as if that will help the wet material dry faster. “It was worth it. Your face in that picture! I almost wanted to buy it just to have blackmail material.”

Wedge flushes, but it doesn't fade his smile. He _had_ looked ridiculous in the snap, gaping and clutching at the safety bar as their log sped down the waterfall into the crashing wave of water. Luke's face, of course, had simply been one of pure exhilaration.

“I'm glad you're happy,” Wedge says, the words slipping out.

Luke stops walking and looks at him. Wedge curses himself silently, not knowing what to say next.

“I am,” Luke says quietly. He starts walking again, and Wedge follows. “This has already been really fun, and I've been looking forward to it since we first brought it up as a possibility. Me and Wes and Hobbie don't get to spend enough time with you and Tycho with you living so far away.”

Wedge nods but doesn't speak, sensing that he wants to say more. They reach a set of benches near the raft dock and sit.

“It's just...” Luke hesitates, blows out a breath. “I'm kinda lonely, you know? I mean, you have Tycho, and Wes and Hobbie have each other, and I'm really happy for you guys.” He smiles tremulously. “Just wish I had it, too, you know?”

“I'm sure you will.”

Luke's smile twitches toward a frown. “I keep thinking that...but I'm afraid to start anything with anyone, you know? I keep waiting for Mara to show up” - his voice trembles a little on her name - “but she hasn't, and then I worry so much that she's not here, or that she's somewhere far away, and I'll never find her.” He lets out a rough sound, wiping a hand across his face. “I miss her so much. I don't know what to do, Wedge.”

“I wish I could help. It's not fair to you to have remembered her and not have her with you.”

“Sometimes I think I'd be better off if I didn't know.”

“The rest of us would miss having you,” Wedge tells him, wrapping an around around Luke's shoulder and wincing at the way their wet clothing squelches. “The five of us managed to hook up. We'll keep looking. If she's out there, we'll find her. Kind of feels like it's meant to be, doesn't it?”

“Sure,” Luke says, but he still looks uncertain.

Wedge grins at a sudden thought. “Imagine if she _were_ here with us. She would hate this place.”

Luke chuckles wetly. “She really would.”

Wedge stands and pulls Luke after him. “Come on, let's get your mind off it. I see an ice cream stand over there. My treat.”

“I want a Mickey ice cream bar.”

“Naturally.”

 

They meet up with the others soon after. “Found Splash Mountain, did you?” Hobbie smirks as he approaches.

“Yep,” Luke says unabashedly, and the others laugh.

“I want ice cream, too,” Wes declares, so it's back to the stand again.

They spend the rest of the day working through the park. Wedge makes it his duty to keep an eye on Luke and make sure he's happy. When the former Jedi isn't looking, he murmurs to their other friends what's going on, and they eagerly join in, all of them showering him in treats, getting him to rides and shows he wants, pointing out souvenirs he might like. He doesn't seem to notice anything unusual about the concentrated affection, and it seems to work.

They're maybe halfway through Fantasyland, the crowds having thinned out a bit as night fell, when Tycho looks up from his map and says, “The fireworks show starts in half an hour. We should probably head back to the hub if want the best view and don't want to miss the beginning.”

They arrive with plenty of time to spare, though the area is already filling up with other guests eager to watch the show. They find a spot in the middle of the hub. As they're waiting, Luke lets out a yawn.

“You tired already?” Wes asks, though Wedge can tell from the way he's leaning into Hobbie's arm around him that he's not all there himself. “It's not even eight thirty.”

“It's been a long day, and we've been on the move,” Tycho reasons. He nudges Luke gently. “You gonna stay awake for this?”

“Yeah, I'm good.” Luke shakes himself, offering them a smile.

That's when the show starts. It takes Wedge's breath away almost immediately, the array of projections shone on the castle combined with lights, lasers, and fireworks dazzling. Songs from all the movies of his childhood play while images of familiar and beloved characters flow across the castle walls.

He feels his eyes misting and quickly tries to blink the surprising emotion away, glancing to his side to see if his companions have noticed. But they all seem to have the same look, enraptured and touched by the display, caught in the moment, as breathless of the rest of the crowd. Wedge smiles, wraps an arm around Tycho, and looks up again.

It seems to last at once for a long time and barely minutes. When it all fades, Wedge shakes himself back to reality and looks down, his neck a little stiff for being craned up for so long.

“That was _amazing_ ,” Tycho is saying. “I had no idea they could do projections like that. I never would have believed it.”

“I never would have believed Wes would cry when Moana showed up,” Hobbie teases.

“Oh and you weren't sniffling when they mimicked the Disney logo with the firework and the jingle and everything?” Wes counters, only to get an enigmatic smile from his partner.

“Are we heading back to the hotel now?” Luke wants to know. “We can come back here early tomorrow and see the rest.”

“Or we can head to one of the other parks,” Wedge says. “We've got Park Hoppers; we don't have to do it in order.”

“We can decide in the morning,” Tycho proposes. “Let's head back for now. I'm starving.”

 

They hit a few trinket shops on their way, just because they're there, then soon enough they're trudging back through the parking lot to their rental car. Tycho takes the driver's seat, the rest strap themselves in, and they're off.

Not long after, they pull into the hotel. They've rented a suite to maximize their time together, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living/dining area, and a kitchenette. As soon as they enter, they go their separate ways to change, eager to shed their sweaty (and for Wedge and Luke, still mildly damp) clothes and get into something more comfortable.

Wedge is the first one back to the common area, and he plops down on the couch, idly flipping though a brochure he finds on the coffee table.

“I'm thinking we should order pizza,” Hobbie says as he joins him.

“Pizza sounds good to me,” Wedge agrees.

“Extra sausage,” Tycho puts in, and they all roll their eyes at Wes's, “ _That's what she said!_ ”

“I'll put in the order,” Wedge says, pulling out his phone. “What does everyone else want?” Once they've all put in their requests, Wedge looks up. Luke still hasn't emerged from his room, and Wedge goes over to tap on the door. “Luke,” he calls, “we're getting Domino's. What do you want?” When no answer comes, he knocks again. “Luke?”

Frowning, Wedge nudges the door open, and immediately realizes why Luke had been silent. He's flopped back on his bed asleep, mouth open wide with heavy, even breaths, Mickey Mouse ears skewed and slipping off his tousled hair. Wedge can't help but smile fondly at the scene. Seems someone had too much fun today.

“What's he doing?” Tycho asks as he and the others come up behind Wedge.

“Look. Should we wake him?”

Wes elbows Wedge aside, and before he can say anything more, whips the empty water bottle in his hand at Luke, who bolts upright with a startled, “ _Whuh?!_ ”

Wedge shakes his head at Wes and says, “We're ordering pizza. Any suggestions?”

Luke blinks blearily, picking up the bottle in his lap in confusion. He looks among his friends, finally lights on Wes's smirk, and glares back, though there's not much heat behind it. “Lemme think for a minute.” He makes a face at himself. “And finish getting dressed.” He flings the bottle back at Wes, who deflects it with a laugh as Wedge ushers them all back out of the room and shuts the door.

 

The next morning they decide to head out to Epcot. Tycho and Wedge in particular are looking forward to some of the shows and more educational rides there, while everyone is excited to try the international food.

“I'm saying it right now,” Wes declares as they get into the car. “I'm not leaving until I've eaten something from every country.”

“I'm not responsible if you puke all over yourself,” Hobbie deadpans, but he looks nearly as excited.

Before they get to any of the food, though, they spend the first part of the day exploring the Future World sections of the park, taking in shows and rides. Everyone seems especially excited about Mission: Space, though between the health warnings plastered all over it and his aversion to anything that resembles flying in this life, Wedge is dubious.

“Come on,” Luke wheedles, “it'll be fun. Like old times, right?”

“I guess,” Wedge admits.

But when they eventually reach the front of the line, there's another problem. None of them had realized the ride seats only four people per capsule, and there are five of them.

Luke looks crestfallen. “Guess I'll hook up with another odd group...”

Wedge winces, understanding his assumption that the couples would want to stay together. “No, I'll go,” he says. “I'll just step out of line and wait for you guys.”

Luke bites his lip. “Are you sure, Wedge?”

“Absolutely,” he insists. “Have you even been listening? I didn't want to ride this death trap, anyway.”

A nearby employee gives Wedge a frown at the comment but wordlessly urges the rest forward to keep them from holding up the line. Tycho catches Wedge's eye as he steps inside, his smile saying he understands. Wedge moves toward the exit to wait.

Five minutes later, his friends are back again, all chattering excitedly about the adventure they've just had. As they leave the building, he gets a full recap, all four of them talking over each other about their simulated mission to Mars and how exciting it was, how much, even in all it's kitschiness, it reminded them of their old lives. Wedge grins as he listens, just glad to to see them all happy.

Soon they're onto the World Showcase, exploring the pavilions representing different countries around the world. Wedge is eager to explore; he's always found other cultures interesting, but back in that old life, he'd so rarely had the freedom to explore the way he wanted.

And all the food is absolutely delicious. He'd never been particularly adventurous in that area, but he soon finds himself taking up Wes's challenge to experiment with something from each country. He and Tycho take turns picking the dishes and snacks and then share them.

They're nearly midway around the circle of the park when Hobbie, Wes, and Luke suggest a bathroom break and Wedge and Tycho agree to wait for them. They find a good spot overlooking the lake the fills the center of the park, and Wedge leans on a railing, gazing out over it. There's a good view of Spaceship Earth across the way and he's thinking of pulling out his phone and snapping a picture when a sound distracts him and he looks down, smiling at what he sees there.

“Tycho, look.”

“What is it?” Tycho steps in behind him, an arm going around Wedge as he follows his gaze.

Wedge nods at the scene in front of them. A mother duck is settled on the grass at the edge of the water, a dozen bright yellow babies swarming around her, quacking softly. They're close enough that Wedge could almost touch them if he leaned far enough over the rail.

Tycho chuckles softly. “We definitely don't have ducks where we're from; we had to travel a thousand miles to see them.”

Wedge makes a face. “They're cute. And they're right there.”

“They are cute,” Tycho agrees, his arm tightening around Wedge a little as he turns to kiss his cheek. “And it's adorable that you like them so much.” He steps back and fishes in his pocket, pulling out his phone. “Stay there, and I'll take a picture of you with them.”

Wedge grins, leaning in a little as Tycho moves around to find a good angle. “There,” he says, just as Wedge spots the others coming back behind him.

“Glamour shots, Wedge?” Hobbie teases, and Wedge rolls his eyes.

“Aww, were you getting these little guys?” Luke asks he joins Wedge at the railing and spots the ducks. “Little cuties.”

“Whenever we're done treating the expensive theme park as a zoo,” Tycho says good-naturedly, “we have six pavilions to go.”

 

When they've gotten through another three (turkey legs in The American Adventure, wine and cheese in Italy, and pretzels in Germany), Wedge is certain his stomach isn't going to hold out. He still hasn't tasted something he doesn't like, but he's fast running out of room.

“I _can't_ ,” he says as Tycho offers him a red bean ice cream cone in China.

“Weak,” Wes chides, digging into his and Hobbie's with relish.

Tycho just shrugs, asking for another empty container and scraping half of the ice cream into it to give to Luke, who accepts it with the the wide, excited eyes of a child.

By the time they've made it all the way around to Mexico, the last of the pavilions, Wedge thinks he can manage something for dinner, and they all sit down to enjoy a round of tacos and margaritas. It's dark out by the they've finished, and Tycho suggests they head back over to find a good spot to watch the fireworks over the lake.

They do, claiming a spot about a third of the way back around the circle and settling in, glad to be early enough to get a front row position at the railing. As they wait, Hobbie and Wes start chatting about potentially checking out some nightlife spots once they leave the park. Tycho pitches in with a few suggestions.

Wedge half-listens as his eyes travel over to Luke. He's leaning against the railing, watching the crowd growing behind them. Wedge is glad to see that he looks happy, not distracted by his thoughts from earlier. But as Wedge watches, he sees that expression change, sudden shock slamming across it, blue eyes snapping wide.

Before he can ask what's wrong, the lights all go out, the show about to begin. Then, as a torch flickers to life nearby, realization hits Wedge. He knows that expression. It's the same look he saw on Tycho's face at a train station three years ago.

In the dimness, Luke bolts away into the crowd, only his excited cry left vibrating in the air behind him: “ _MARA! MARA JADE!_ ”


End file.
